Crash The Wedding
by Rima Akien
Summary: "I OBJECT!" Wow that was a lot easier than he thought. But here comes the hard part. Would Ryan be able to save Gabriella from the man who's all wrong for her even if she doesn't choose him?


"RYAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DRUNK?" Sharpay's voice was shrill and shocked. Her goody-goody brother was practically damn near wasted at 5 in the morning, on the day of her friend's marriage. Boy, was she going to have to kill him for destroying her beauty sleep.

"Shhhhhut up, Shhhharpay!" Ryan slurred with his finger in the air and popping his p's. He tried to keep his head straight and look her in the eyes but he found it difficult to even see straight.

"Ryan what has gotten into you these days? You've been rolling down hill for months..." Sharpay said sadly seeing her brother this way, as she helped him drink two glasses of water so he won't have such a hangover in the morning. He wouldn't know what to do, after all he is 26 and this is the first time he even had more than a glass of champagne or wine. "Ryan, why just tell me why."

Ryan went to open his mouth and tell her everything. Every last detail. Start to finish. By the time they were done Sharpay only had an hour left to sleep before she had to race away to ready the ceremony for her friend.

* * *

><p>When he finally came to Ryan wasn't all too sure what was happened, or what he had done besides drinking until he couldn't remember his own name. But the time and date on his watch almost made him sick. He had two hours until the girl of his dreams was going to marry the worst man for her. In his jeans and wrinkled shirt Ryan raced out of the house and was running all the way to the small little chapel in town. He wasn't sure how any of this was going to go. He remembered vaguely talking to his sister about it last night. He remembered how he slurred his words as he tried to describe how he saw that beautiful brunette through his eyes. How she deserves better than the man that was going to be standing at that alter. And how she had stolen his heart all those years ago.<p>

He was felt idiotic as he remembered breaking down into sobs as he confessed that he knew he could never be good enough for her. And he wanted more for Gabriella than what Troy could give her than he knew he wanted, far greater anything, that he could possibly be the one to give it to her. There was nothing he could possibly offer to her that she couldn't get from the other blue eyed man other than himself. But he knew. He knew, even to himself that was not even close to what she should have.

Ryan grew tired and weary but time was slowly running out. Why had he chosen to run? Why didn't he just drive over there? Or even taken the bus? Oh, wait no more cash. Ryan screamed at himself for his own idiocy and continued running trying to pick up the pace.

* * *

><p>Gabriella stood in front of two wooden double doors. Her bride's maids had already walked down the aisle, and she was only waiting for her cue to start walking.<p>

She had already broken down three times this morning. She threw things and screamed and even almost called the one man she wished was really at the end of her path in that church. Taylor didn't help her at all. She knew very well that Troy was all wrong for Gabriella, she knew what he held over her head, but if these are the things the dimpled girl needed to do so that she can finally get up the nerve to run away from this awful day and not make the biggest mistake of her life- she would let things run their course.

Sharpay was a different story. She had known. Known all along that Gabriella never thought about Troy when she had that glint of joy in her eyes. It was never Troy that Gabriella lost time over and definitely wasn't the one that caused her to break out into that dimpled smile all her friends had come to love. But she also knew of what Troy had done to her. Ripping her from her family, destroying all her chance to escape- colleges, programs, jobs, even the ones she loved. Troy Bolton was the last man on Earth that deserved to be with Gabriella Montez but until this morning Sharpay was unsure of what she could possibly do to finally get Gabriella to choose a different path no matter how hard it may be to start over again. And when her drunken hysterical brother finally told her everything she knew she had to do what she can. That's how Sharpay had found herself asking Gabriella who it was that helped her get through all the pain that she had endured thus far. The answer as surprising- and so utterly _right_- was the very man that had confessed this morning of his unwavering love.

"He has been there for me for years. And even when things got rough he never questioned. More than once I found out that there have been times that he confronted Troy and though he did land a few good hits, he was the one that always the one that came back with bruises and cuts that were visible. He held onto all those years and he never pushed me. He knew; she knew he knew every last line on my face, every expression I made. But I was the one that never told him. And now... now with this... BASKETBALL HEAD! The one waiting at the altar is the _wrong _guy but I can't change that. I can't because I have no more chances. I've run out a long time ago. And now... now all Ryan will ever do is be the one to come and save me. But never be the one to wear that gold band!" Gabriella said crying hysterically.

Sharpay almost sighed. These two were so in love already and no one saw it. No one knew, or saw the signs. Not even each other. But the plan she told Ryan last night should fix all of that.

But now the wedding march had finally begun and Gabriella began walking down the aisle alone. As alone as she felt, walking toward what she felt was the sealing kiss of the nonresistance that was the rest of her life. With every step it pained her to not run away screaming is hysteria.

_Step._ She saw Troy from across the room, the glint in his eyes that reminded her of how many times she had been violated over the years with that very look in his eyes.

_Step. _Seeing almost twenty people in the pews altogether. No one had come to save her really. None of her family members had even shown up. They refused to encourage this. In fact, they haven't spoken to her in over 5 years.

_Step. _Taylor looked bored and unpleasant. She was pained enough over the years being brought into all the issues that was brought to Gabriella's life because of Troy, but she learned 3 years ago there was nothing more she could do.

_Step. _The face of the man she loved flashing every time she blinked. His blue eyes were not the same as the man she was walking to. They were bright and joyous. And the joy within them shone brightly every time she looked into them.

_Step. _His laughter so sweet and addicting.

_Step. _His touch that she longed for.

_Step._ The time he smiled at her with a busted split lip- despite being fired from his latest acting job- because he wanted her to know that he was willing to get these injuries if it meant he got to hurt that man that hurt her.

_Step. _The hugs and lingering looks they shared.

_Step. _The moment he asked her for that one dance at prom.

_Step. _The moment he danced with her near the pool of Lava Springs.

_Step. _The way he kissed her hand when their dance practice was over.

_Step. _The day he spent at her house, filling it with laughter as they ate her mother's brownies.

_Step. _The moment they met.

_Step. _The last moment she saw him. And the last moment she ever will. Knowing she could never face him again after today.

Finally there were no more steps to take. No more room to remember anything more. No more time to waste. It was time to sentence herself to what she knew was to come. She took a deep breath and stepped beside the wrong man. This was it.

* * *

><p>He didn't know if their vows were already said. He didn't know if he was too late. Hell, he didn't know if they were all still in there. But the moment he got to the church he burst through the doors and hollered at the top of his lungs.<p>

"I OBJECTED!"

He paused for a moment looking around him. He wasn't sure why he chose those words. He was sure they were the most ridiculous choice he made thus far. But, as he looked around the room, he allowed himself to take a much needed breath. Troy had just said his vows and the 'I do's were not even said yet. But the look on Gabriella's face as she stared at him made the heart in his chest race fast than the running ever could. God, she looked beautiful in that dress. But there was plenty time to gawk later-perhaps- as he ran over to her.

"Gabi... Gabriella... I know... I know you may love him... but you deserve so much more. I-I love you Gabriella. And I know. Trust me I know that I could never offer you anything other than myself. And you deserve so much more than me. But I can't stand by and watch as you settle for him." He said breathless.

He could her Troy saying something and some of Troy's family members yelling behind him, but he needed to say this. And to say it now. "Gabriella, I know you deserve more than the life you are headed to at this moment. And I know it is difficult to see it. But please. I-" He stared into those shocked beautiful brown eyes as he got down on both his knees and placed his hands in silent prayers. "I am begging you Gabriella. Don't do this."

Everything after that happened in a blur. Ryan watched as he saw her eyes well up as she began to sob with the most amazing smile he has ever seen. He saw more than heard he say and yes as she moved toward him. But of course the golden boy wasn't going down without a fight. And Ryan felt the sudden surge of Déjà Vu as the jock's fist came into contact with his face. It took Ryan a minute to gain his senses and he heard everyone screaming, saw his sister throwing things at his attacker and saw Gabriella Montez screaming and crying for him. Not for Troy. _For him._ The most exhilarating moment he could ever have as his punched Troy Square in the eye enough to knock him back to the ground.

In that moment Gabriella, in her white wedding gown and pinned waterfall of black curls, jumped into Ryan's arms with the smile he loved since the moment he met her. "Gabriella, I love you. Thank you. For not going through with this."

Ryan was about to pull her out and far away from where they currently were but she stopped him forcing him to turn toward her. When he looked those chocolate brown eyes melted and her cheeks flushed with color out of pure shyness- unlike these past few years when it had been with anger because of the man groaning on the floor not too far from them. "Ryan... I love you. I love you. I love you so, so much. I-I can't believe you did all this. But I'm more than glad you did. I love you." She said as she whimpered and cried in his arms as Ryan took it all in and the smile grew wider and wider on his face. "I LOVE YOU!" Ryan all but shouted as he brought her lips to his for the first time.

The kiss was lively and perfect and everything he could ever dream about. It was better than how books ever explained it, movies ever showed it, and songs ever made it seem. No need for fireworks behind his eyelids because all they felt was that precious kiss, and that was far better.

But it was short lived as the two heard the jock yell in anger and instead of even bothering to look back they took each other's hand and raced out. Even after they were long rid of the man the two kept running. They left a trail of laughter and joy in their wake. And stopping near the children's playground they were sure a sight to see they suppose. It was heartwarming as all the little girls and boys went over to them to gawk at them and ask questions.

One little girl tugged at Ryan's jacket. "Do you love her?" She asked with all innocence. Ryan looked at the girl, at Gabriella and then back at the small child. "Yes, I love her... More than anything." And as he reached over to cup his love's cheek as she whispered back the same they kissed once more. And despite the added bonus of the giggling children surrounding them their next kiss was exactly the same as the first. Just like that their lives together began. Kissing in a children's playground surround by little ones; Gabriella in her white fluffy wedding dress and Ryan in his crooked button down shirt and jeans. A memory that will last longer than a lifetime.


End file.
